Hidden Dragons of Remanent
by Grimmmlord
Summary: He had no idea what he was when he woke up at Beacon. He was lucky when Ms. Goodwitch decided to look after him until he could enroll. Now can he survive till graduation and will he be able to handle figuring out his past.
1. The Beginning

Ch.1) The Beginning

The night was dark and somewhat ominous. He was running through a forest that he felt was familiar but he couldn't understand why. But there was no time to think about that as howls went up around him.

He stopped and looked around though the trees to realize he had been surrounded by beowolves, some three dozen burning red eyes of hate glared at him. He readied his weapon knowing his chances were slim with this many grimm surrounding him. The woods in front of him shimmered suddenly, like the shadows had gained its on will. The shadows then formed a portal of pure darkness and out came the last thing he would of expected, a woman.

But it was obvious this woman had no good in her. Malevolence poured from her like a mist.

"You've done well to stay alive so far, but this game ends now," she said.

With that the woman turn towards the beowolves and told them they could go ahead and have fun then began going back through the portal she came through.

"Wait what do you me-". Then the grim all attacked at once. He defended as much as he could. And just as he was about to be struck down by the Alfa, he fell out of bed knocking his nightstand over and generally making a loud racket.

"Ceril, was that you? Everything in there alright." A voice downstairs called up.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just tripped, Ms. Goodwitch," Ceril called back.

"Alright I don't want you getting hurt already today. You are going to be heading to Beacon in a bit, right." Goodwitch chastised.

"Yeah, I can't wait it sounds like fun from what you've told me." Ceril said.

"Well I'll see you there, but things will have to formal from now on alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Ms. Goodwitch for helping me out these past few years. It's been great."

Glynda Goodwitch thought about what Ceril had just said. When Ceril had first shown up in her life it had been three years ago. She and the other headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ospin, had been setting up that years teams for the first years. In the middle of congratulating a team for passing initiation, an explosion had rocked the gym just outside the open doors. After the smoke had cleared they found a crater and inside Ceril. It had taken a week in the infirmary before Ceril woke up. When Ospin and her asked where he had come from and who his parents were he looked at them with utter confusion and told that he didn't the only thing he new was that he was fourteen and his name was Ceril.

"Alright I'm headed out to the airship see you soon Ms. Goodwitch," Ceril's voice broke Glynda from her thoughts.

"Alright before you go I have some advice. When you get there seek help from a girl named Ruby Rose," Glynda told him.

"Alright?" Ceril said confused.'Well that was cryptic.' Ceril thought as he left.

The airship ride to Beacon academy was relatively uneventful other than reports of dust shops being robbed and an extremely airsick guy in armor, there wasn't much to look at and Ceril wasn't often one for small talk with people he didn't know so he decided to look at who would be joining Beacon that year with him. There was the blonde dude that was vomiting, then there was a black haired girl off to the side with a book in hand and a bow in her hair. For some reason he felt that the bow was hiding something, he wasn't sure why, it just felt wrong. There was a girl in all white that had a trolley cart full of suitcases, she had a sort of snobbish air about her that put him off. He looked to the other side of himself and he saw two girls, one that had long yellow hair that reached the small of her back. She had what looked to be extendable wrist gauntlets at first glance, but Ceril was certain that there was more to them. Then there was the girl next to yellow, she had short black hair with red tips, a long red cloak, and she looked to be almost his age. Glynda had said this year there would one other student about his here, also due to special circumstances. She must of been that student which meant it would probably be best to get to know her.

"Oh I can't wait to see everyone's weapons!!!!" Ceril heard cloak squeal in excitement. He smiled at that, he also wanted to know but probably not for the same reason as her.

"Um . . . Hi I'm Ceril I saw that you looked more around my age and thought we could talk," he introduced himself to the girls. Yellow looked and immediately gave him the evil eye. Cloak on the other hand was much more welcoming.

"Hi Ceril, I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang," Ruby introduced herself and her sister.

"That might explain the evil eye she has been giving me since I came over here."

"What, Yaaaang stop it he hasn't even done anything," Ruby turned on her sis who was still looking at me darkly.

"Um Yang I can guess what you're thinking and I'm not going to say anything weird like especially to people I just met and don't really know soooo you can stop. I just came over cause Ruby looked about the same age as me and I thought we could be friends that's it."

Yang looked shock at hearing this and was impressed at the new guys ability to guess her thoughts. "Alright Rubes you can stop glaring he's cool with me. Your smart kid how'd you guess what I was thinking?"

"Well as soon as said hi and you started to try and burn a hole in me with your eyes, I started to think 'did I do something to anger her' then Ruby said you were her sister then it clicked you being protective of her cause I was just some guy trying to talk to your sister. If I had a younger sister I would be the same way," Ceril explained.

"Nice, I think I could trust you to be with Rubes then. Sis I'm gonna mingle with others see you in a bit," Yang said and walked into the crowd though I could still feel her eyes on me.

"So what are you looking forward to at Beacon Ruby?" Ceril asked.

"Um. . . See the. weapons other students have with them and seeing if we get to fight Grimm while here," Ruby said.

"Cool, I agree. Say while we're on the subject want to see mine."

"Wait, really, I can see your weapon?"

"Yeah, why not," Ceril said as he pulled out his weapon. Ruby looks surprised as he pulls from his pocket a small cylinder.

"What is th-" Ceril quieted Ruby so he could concentrate on what he was doing. As soon as he was done creating the image of the weapon he wanted he pressed the button on the end of the cylinder while flowing his aura over it. As his aura came in contact with it the cylinder changed shape. It elongated, over a third of it flatted and sharpened itself and where his hand was a handle, guard, and pompel formed. When it was done the cylinder Ceril had had in his hand was now a four foot long black katana with a glowing blue edge.

"Wow, that was awesome," Ruby said while she gaped at Ceril. "Where did you get that from?"

"It was a gift from the person who took care of me before I left for Beacon. The one I had to train with doing that would make me pass out, it's was very hard to use," responded Ceril. "Now what about yours?"

"My what?"

"Your weapon. I showed you mine now you show me your weapon."

"Oh okay," Ruby says blushing. She then brings out her weapon. As she spins it around herself expertly it extents into an enormous scythe.

"Now it's my turn to be awestruck. Cause that's awesome."

"It's also a high impact sniper," she says as she pulls on the chamber pin.

"Nice!"

DOOOOMMM!

We both turn at the sound and see the image of Ms. Goodwitch on the holoscreen. She explains that orientation will be in the gym that we will have thirty minutes to get there. As soon as she is done the screen goes blank and it's announced that the airship has arrived at Beacon academy. The two of them agree to meet up again after orientation. Ruby then heads off to look for Yang and Ceril decides to go to the gym. After he finds the gym Ceril decided to relax in a nearby tree until he needed to be inside

Orientation wasn't to bad, Professor Ospin, the headmaster spoke to them and said that tonight they would all be sleeping in the mess hall then the headmistress which happened to be Ms. Goodwitch told them if anyone were to try and fool around that they would be severely punished by her personally, which made Ceril cringe. He had had to go through one of her 'punishments' for accidentally wreaking her living room at her house when he discovered his semblance one day. He never wanted to do anything like that ever again.


	2. Blast from the Past

Ch.2)Blast from the Past

That night as everyone was settling in, Ceril looked around for Ruby so they could talk some more. He found Ruby with Yang again, those two always seemed to be together. They had been with each other on the airship and also ended up next to each other during orientation. He, on the other hand, ended up next to Juane Arc a.k.a. Mr. Vomit from the airship. He wasn't that bad he just had gotten airsick. His weapon was just a sword if you just took a glance, though Ceril guessed that the scabbard hid a shield.

"Hey Ruby, hey Yang. How you guys doing so far?" He asked them.

"It's alright though I'm pretty sure dad wouldn't be cool with all the guys that are in the room right now," Ruby said looking around.

"Well I'm sure she has nothing to worry about since Yang would destroy anyone who tried anything," Ceril said looking over at Yang who ended up blushing at the comment.

"Yeah, he's right I probably would," she agreed.

"So what's your plan for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not sure just gonna roll with whatever happens."

"And you?" Ceril looked at Ruby.

"I'm not sure I just want to be on a team with my sis."

"Well it's not for certain but try your best and you might," he said with a small smile on his lips.

Ruby looked at him in curiosity wondering why he was smiling. "Um . . . Ceril, why are you smiling? Do you know something that we don't?" she asked.

'Whoops, I need to be more careful with what I say. Goodwitch had said not to let anyone know that she had told me what to expect for initiation.'"Haha sorry the person how took care of me was a hunter that came here. So I was thinking about somethings they told me," He said.

Ruby and Yang look at him, unconvinced at his explanation. "I don't believe you, you know something we don't, spill it," Yang said.

"Alright you caught me. First, let me explain why I know a little about what we have to do tomorrow. So the person that took care of me before I came here, it was Ms. Goodwitch."

"Wait, what? The headmistress was the one who took care of you, and gave you that weapon? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Hold on I'm getting to that. So apparently I just appeared here at Beacon three years ago in a crater after an explosion. And honestly that's where my memory goes blank after that. I woke up in the infirmary, Ms. Goodwitch declared she would take care of me and it's been that way until recently. And the reason I have a good idea about what we will be doing is I have watched previous initiations," Ceril explained.

"I guess that makes sense but you don't know anything about yourself other than the past three years?" Yang asked.

"Yep nothing, all I knew was that I was thirteen and my name was Ceril."

"That had to be rough, right?"

"Thanks to Goodwitch it wasn't, its almost like that time doesn't even matter, now I'm so caught up with events at present and socially it's like I grew up like a normal kid, despite how weird life will probably get at Beacon."

"Hey, why do you say it will be weird! It's gonna be awesome!"

"I guess weird was the wrong word interesting was the one I should've used and with you here, Yang, it will be."

Ruby started giggling at the comment Ceril had made cause at that second Yang started blushing, then stormed off embarrassed.

"Wow, I've never seen Yang get so embarrassed before I think she might like you Ceril," Ruby said.

"Why would she like me? She just met me today."

"Yeah, but no guy has ever made act this way before. Guys are usually to scared of her."

"Wow. She must be pretty strong then."

"Yeah she is. Well I better go find her and calm her down." And with that Ruby got up to go find her sister.

At this time Ceril was getting a little irritable with the eyes he felt on him. "Well are gonna come out and introduce yourself or you just gonna continue being creepy?" He asked to what seemed to be no one, when all of a sudden a girl seemed appear out of the wall. "So you are?" He asked the girl.

The girl had almost a ninja kinda feel to her. She slightly tanned skin, red hair (almost blood red), cat ears the same color, and black shirt, jeans, shoes, and vest jacket. Her eyes were amber colored and almost seemed to glow.

"My name is Serene, Serene Blood. And I've met you before Ceril. What happened to you? You disappeared on me for five years and then show up here all buddy buddy with those two," she looked at furious, her anger barely contained.

"Um, I don't remember you at all. I have no memory of my life past the last three years. I'm sorry but I honestly don't know you."

Serene at this point is in tears and then takes of running. 'I need to talk to Ospin and Goodwitch about this.' Ceril then gets up takes off for the headmasters office. 'Just like I told Yang things are gonna get interesting.'

 **Hey those that decided to read my story. I forgot to do this last chapter. So anyway tell me what you guys think of my story and I'll keep posting. Also if you have ideas for scenarios let me know and I'll try to put them. And sorry for the short chapter this time next one will be longer.**


	3. Initiation

Ch.3) Initiation

Ospin and Goodwitch at that moment were talking at that moment when Serene and Ceril had been talking. The two of them were talking about something that they thought would either blow up in their faces or save them from what they thought was coming.

"So, do you really think he is ready?" asked Ospin.

"Yes I do, he has already proven to me he can handle himself," Goodwitch replied.

"Oh and what did he do to do that?"

"We spared and he pushed me to fight at my limit and he still won," Goodwitch said as she turned to the window next to her so Ospin couldn't see the smile she had thinking about what had happened that day.

'Knock, knock'

"Who could that be at this time?" Ospin asked.

"I can only think of one person that would know we would be here at this time."

"Oh, and who is that?"

"Ceril"

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Come in," Ospin said.

Ceril came into the office and stood in front of the headmasters desk. The two headmasters could tell immediately that something was wrong. The look on Ceril's face confirmed that even more. The normally smiling and confident boy, now had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ceril?" asked a concerned Goodwitch.

"Someone, who says they are from my past, just confronted me and said that I have been missing for six years and now she hates me. Which means that I just appeared at Beacon after been missing for three years where no one knew where I was. I came to ask if you could background check this person?" Ceril explained.

"Well, I guess, but what are you going to do with this info?" asked Ospin.

"I just want to figure out what happened six years ago. Like what was going at that time? And also how I am connected to this girl?"

"Alright I will, but I have a request for you."

"I mean I guess. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. It only seems fair."

"Okay. I would like to train you as a solo hunter. The relic there for will be one of a kind and you have to search for it. Tomorrow the students will be looking for the ruins as you may well know. You must travel into and underneath the ruins you can ask if another team would like to join but you are the only one that has to go down there. Understand so far?"

"Yeah I get it. What kind of entrance am I looking for?"

"There will be a doorway off to the side obscured by vines. So look for the thickest area of vines and it should be there."

"Alright cool and thank you. I should be heading back Yang and Ruby will be wondering where I went."

"Is this Ruby's last name Rose perhaps?" Goodwitch asked.

"I'm not sure, I never asked, why?"

"Because I suggested you get to know her as you may need her help later on."

"Oh that's what you were telling me as I left, I didn't quite here you then. Alright I'll find out, if she is then I'll do as you say, even though I would've anyways, she is the only other person that is as young as I am as far as I know."

And with that Ceril left them to their own devices and headed back to the main hall. On his way there he could feel those eye of the cat that had confronted him earlier and then he stopped, realization on his face. He had had the same feeling on the airship and in the tree just before orientation, not just in the mess hall. He then turn to the spot where he felt the eyes and summoned a ball of water to one of his hands and threw it there.

When the ball came in contact with the wall it shrieked. 'As I expected that's her semblance.' Ceril thought as Serene fell off the wall soaked. "What the hell, that was cold!!" Serene yelled at him.

"Well guess that'll teach you to not watch me like some creep for almost half the day," he shot back calmly.

"Wait! How did you know I was watching you earlier?!" asked Serene, clearly shocked.

"Well I wasn't to sure myself but thanks for confirming it for me," Ceril said as he walked away. "Oh and here's my t-shirt so you can wear something dry" he called as he tossed her his tee.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry I will be fine, see you around."

"That's what you said last time and then you up and vanished on me," she whispered, a tear going down her face.

As he walked away Serene looked at Ceril in his undershirt and saw what looked to be a large scar on his back at least the top of one. That also happened to be the only scar that he couldn't explain. The one that, when ever he had 'that' nightmare, burned intensely.Ceril arrived back in the mess hall and was immediately attacked by Yang.

"What the hell Yang, what I do?"

"You made me embarrassed that's what and there's only one way to make it up to me." Yang said as she finally backed off.

"Please don't say a date" he whispered to himself.

"And it's take me on a date in vale." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Alright fine but it's gonna have to be next Saturday cause I'm gonna be making a final adjustment to my weapon and this Saturday is the only day I can do it."

"Fine." She said with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm beginning to think that what Ruby said is correct." Ceril said.

"What she say?"

"Not gonna tell I think it would put her at risk."

"What would put me at risk Ceril?" Ruby asked, suddenly next to him.

"Holy shit you scared me Ruby. Um, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough. So what were you 'not' gonna tell Yang?"

"That you thought she liked me."

Both girls immediately turned bright red at what he said. And at that moment a third pair eyes made themselves known.

Ceril felt a tap on his shoulder followed with what he thought was a beautiful voice. "Um, yeah, hi could you guys stop being so loud? I was trying to read."

The three of them looked behind Ceril to find a girl in mostly black, a bow in her hair, and a book in hand. She looked slightly annoyed that she had to stop reading to talk to them, but the look of annoyance faded off her face as she looked at Ceril while also gaining a slight blush.

"Um weren't you the girl on the airship thats face was pretty much buried in that book?" Ceril asked recognizing her.

"Um, yeah I was why?" she asked.

"First your name then I'll tell you why."

Ruby, Yang, and the girl shared a glance, then Yang shrugged as if she was just as curious why he was doing this.

"Alright my name is Blake Belladonna. And you?" Blake said.

"I'm Ceril, this is Yang. . ." He paused so she could fill in the info. "Xiao Long" Yang said. "And Ruby. . ." He made another pause. "Rose."

"And the reason I ask why is cause in doing what I just did, I'm getting you to be social instead of antisocial."

"Really, that's why?" Blake asked irritated.

"Yes, though you may be irritated that I did that, it worked and you now know us three a little better." Ceril said, smiling mischievously.

"If your confused now, just know he did the same thing to me earlier." Yang stated.

Blake glared at him while blushing. "Just be glad that you're cute."

"Alright, I think that's enough excitement for one night. Time for bed." He said as he blew out the last remaining light source, a candle that had been placed in the middle of the room.

(Time skip)

The next morning Ceril woke up to the feeling of someone laying on top of him. When he opened his eyes all he saw was yellow. "Um, Ruby some help, I think Yang is on me." Ceril called as he struggled to get free.

Ruby at that time was just getting up as well when she heard Ceril call for her. When she looked over at him, she burst out laughing at what she saw what his predicament was. What she saw was Yang snoring, sound asleep, on top of Ceril, his face covered by her hair much less. That in itself would not be good.

"Alright I'll get her off, Ceril. Yang someone is trying to mess with your hair!" Ruby yelled in Yang's ear.

Yangs reaction to this was priceless. She sprang up, wild eyed, looking around to only see Ceril close by. She then preceded to try and beat the crap out of him.

"Yang he wasn't doing anything to your hair. I said that to wake you up." Ruby said.

Yang stopped wailing on Ceril and looked at Ruby then down at Ceril. "Whoops, sorry Ceril." She said as she got up off him.

"Well now I regret asking Ruby for help getting you off me." Ceril said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up all I saw was your hair spread across my face and you had apparently decided to sleep on me while you were asleep."

"Um well, about that . . . ." She started as a blush started to form.

"Don't tell me you did that consciously!"

"I didn't lay on top of you originally." She said almost whispering her face at this point almost as red as Ruby's cloak. "I had originally just laid next to you."

At this point Ceril started to blush at her actions and in realization as he saw that she really did like him. And this in itself wonder what he had done to do that to her. "Oh" was all he could come up with now as his head tried and failed to see why she would like him.

They both stood there in an awkward silence that, if you tried to, could probably be cut. The silence was only broken when Ruby spoke up.

"Um, hey guys, if we don't go soon we'll miss breakfast." She said.

"What, why didn't you say anything before let's go!" The both yelled and took off out the door.

"Wait they didn't pick their stuff up." She said then turned to see that somehow both of their sleeping gear was gone already. "When did they get their stuff cleaned up?"

Two hours later, the new students at Beacon where lined up on the edge of a cliff overlooking Emerald Forest. The headmaster had told them that the first person they made eye contact with would be there partner for the rest of their time at Beacon. While Ospin had been explaining this Ceril had been observing the rest of the students. Other than Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Jaune, there weren't many people that stood out to him. Of those that did there was an uppity girl in all white that used a rapier, a girl with red hair that looked like a spartan with a spear and shield, a guy in green that looked bored as can be, a girl with a massive hammer. A guy in black and red had gauntlets that looked like dragon claws with an emerald gems on the top of them. He then noticed Serene at the other end of the cliff. That girl raised so many questions in him.

"Alright any questions?" Ospin asked. Jaune's hand shot up. "Alright good so your goal is to reach the temple within the forest and retrieve an artifact and then to come back here to the tops of the cliffs. While in the forest you are to slay all Grimm that get in your way. You will receive no help from us, you must show that you can handle yourselves." As Ospin said this Ceril formed his katana and checked the pistol he had brought with him, making sure it had all the water dust/armor piercing rounds he needed. His pistol, named Crashing Wave, was a deep sapphire blue with his symbol on the side, a cresting wave, in silver. He also checked his pockets to make sure he had all the ammo clips he needed.

"You will now be launched into the forest. You need to come up with your own landing strategy though. Good luck." And with that the students started getting launched into the forest. When it came to be his turn, as he took off he turned around and yelled, "Time to have some fun. Yahoooooooo."

"Ugh, he just had to do that." Glynda said to herself

Ceril turned around as he flew off then realized the ground was racing toward him. Summoning as much water as he could into his hands and shot it into the ground, creating a landing area for himself. As he landed he rolled and drew his sword, looking around making sure that the area was clear he got his answer almost immediately. Hearing a growl come from his left and right Ceril got out Crashing Wave as two Alfa Beowolves came out of the brush and started to circle him. 'Crap this isn't good. If I go for one of them the other one will attack me, and I'm betting there are more watching.' He thought.

"Alright who wants to fight me first, you guys or your pack buddies in hiding?" Ceril asked the beowolves. He then taps his scroll and music starts to play.

(This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams)

They stop and looked at him and then lung. He dodged the first one, slashing its back, making a shallow cut. The second Alfa slashed at Ceril with its claws, Ceril blocking them with his sword and shooting the Grimm in the chest with his gun with four well placed bullets. The Alfa collapsed dead and Ceril focuses on the other Alfa. He charged it shooting its kneecap, making it fall to the ground with a grunt, then jumps up and, using his sword, decapitated the Grimm. He then looks around to see the rest of the pack coming out to attack.

"Really, now you guys want to fight?" Ceril said to himself.

(End music)

(Later else where in Emerald Forest)

"I told you to stay out of my way! I almost lit the entire forest on fire." A girl in all white yells at Ruby.

"Well I'm sorry that you can't seem to work well with anyone as a team!" Ruby retorted.

"I'm the heiress Weiss Schnee and I shouldn't have to be with someone like you who is as childish as a four year old." Weiss yelled back.

(Ceril shuddered suddenly. 'Oh crap, I think someone just insulted Ruby. Oum have mercy on them.')

"Then have fun fending for yourself." Ruby said suddenly calm. She then disappears in a flurry of petals.

Weiss looks around and sudden regrets what she said because she has no idea where she needed to go. _Ding_. She looks at her scrole to see a message was sent to her with a route to a temple, starting at her location, she notices.

"Hope you learn to be a bit nicer to your partner." Ceril says above her in a tree.

"Huh, how long have you been there? And who are you?" Weiss asks him.

"Doesn't matter right now, I gave you your route to the temple with the least amount of Grimm activity. Now when you get to the temple apologize to Ruby. Her sister is not nearly as kind as me or Ruby." Ceril says as he takes off through the tree branches and disappears from Weiss's sight.

'Who was that and how does he already know where the temple is?' Weiss thought as she followed the route on the map.

(On Beacon Cliff)

"So everyone has been paired other than Ceril, but the Ruby girl and are Schnee heiress have already had a falling out." Goodwitch mentioned to Ospin.

"Which was to be expected as they are almost complete opposites." He said

"Then the next pair Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nicos. That girl is an absolute genius compared to him, why she chose him is beyond me." She criticized.

"You know what they say opposites attract." Ospin responded.

"Something that seems to be all to true this year. Next pair Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, those two couldn't possibly work well together. Oh well and then there's Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, Serene Blood and Deric Draco, and finally Edward Elric and Xenovia Aura." She said then looked over at Ospin. "So have you started the background check on Serene as requested by Ceril?"

"Yes I have nothing yet. And by the way where did the music come from when Ceril started fighting those beowolves?" Ospin asked Goodwitch.

"He has a small but extremely powerful sound system he made into his belt." Glynda explained.

"Oh"

(Back in Emerald Forest)

Yang and Blake walked out of the forest, looking at up at the temple ruins. "Well looks like we're here." Yang said as they entered the ruins.

"What took you guys so long?" They heard a voice ask from above.

They looked up to see Ceril resting on a crumbling wall. The fact he had gotten there well before them even though he was launched last astounded them.

"How the hell did you get here before us we even had a head start on you." Yang asked.

"Well if ya use the brain I know you have you should remember what I told you last night." Ceril responded.

"Oh right I forgot." Yang blushed.

"By the way Ruby and her new partner got in an argument and said something's they shouldn't have. I've talked to her partner already so if Ruby says anything try not to freak out on her." Ceril told her checking his gun. "Alright wanna help me get the relic that I'm supposed to get?" He asked.

"Uh. . . ." Both Yang and Blake said.

"Come on. I know where we need to go so grab a white knight piece. I already told Ruby to grab the white knight as well, so come on." Ceril said as he hopped down and walked up to some thick vines and slashed them down, revealing a door. "Who's ready for an adventure?" Ceril said smiling.

 **Hey it's Grimmmlord, this chapter was fun to write. And I read the reviews, I will be going over Ceril's back story but not for a few chapters. Alright till the next chapter and like and follow the story. Peace Out.**


	4. Proving ones Worth

As they walked down the stairway behind the once hidden door, Yang edged closer to Ceril, grabbing his arm. He looked at her when he felt her hands. "What are you doing, Yang? Are you scared?" Ceril asked her.

"Huh, no I'm not." She said quickly.

"What you're doing says otherwise partner." Blake said matter of factly.

"Don't worry if it helps then I'll go ahead. I'm gonna make us a light with my semblance." Ceril said.

"Wait I thought you had control over water, not light." Yang said.

"Ever heard of fluorescent water, cause it glows." Ceril said smiling. He gathered the water in his hand and with a little concentration he made it start glowing, lighting up the hall they were and revealing a golden king chess piece.

"Okay this is way to easy it has to be a trap." Yang said.

"Well one day to find out." Ceril said as he grabbed the relic. All of a sudden the room started shaking and the wall opposite them opened up revealing three massive Ursa Majors, with giant bone spikes on their backs showing these were very smart and old Grimm.

"Alright so this was the test they had mentioned." Ceril said as he pulled out his scroll and started his music.

(This Will Be The Day)

Ceril drew his sword and charged the first Ursa, dodging its swipe at his head and decapitating it in one fell swing of his sword. The second Ursa charged him trying to catch Ceril off guard. Yang and Blake were about to warn Ceril, when he pulled out Crashing Wave and shot the charging Grimm through the the head, killing it instantly. The third Ursa seemed to been smarter than its brothers and managed to pick up a boulder and threw it at Ceril, who summoned water to his hand and blasted the rock to pieces with it. He then changed his sword into a greatsword and attacked the Ursa, taking off first its right arm at the shoulder, then its left arm at the shoulder as well, before embedding his sword in its head, killing the Grimm as it gurgled a blood filled grow.

"Well I'm done let's get out of here." Ceril said, sheathing his sword.

"Dude you are seriously badass." Yang said.

"That was almost terrifying to watch." Blake added.

Ceril chuckled at them. "That wasn't even half of what I could do."

They looked at each other. "Damn." They said at the same time.

(Later back at Beacon)

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nicos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You will be team JNPR(Juniper), led by Jaune Arc." Ospin said. Jaune's reaction was one of clear surprise. Pyrrha smiled and, to her, lightly punched him in the shoulder, knocking him over accidentally. "Serene Blood, Deric Draco, Edward Elric, Xenovia Aura. You will be team BEAD, led by Serene Blood." Ospin announced.

Serene looked a little awestruck from where Ceril was, but then Deric came up and patted here on the shoulder, mentioned something to her, to which she nodded. "The last team is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ospin said. Ruby looked around pointing at herself, surprised, then Yang jumped on her, give her a bearhug then they walked off the stage.

"Now the last, but definitely not the least, student today, Ceril Wake. You were th only one to find to find the golden king piece and defeat its challenges. You will be this years lone hunter agent in training but for team events such as tournaments you work besides teams BEAD, JNPR, and RWBY." Ospin said.

"Alright, I'm cool with that. I mean what could possibly go wrong." Ceril said.

"Ahhhh, he said the forbidden sentence!!!" Ruby yelled.

"Okay everyone to your dorm rooms, class starts at 9 tomorrow." Ospin said defusing whatever might have started.

(Later at the dorms)

Ceril was hanging out with team RWBY in there room, just chilling out.

"You guys should have seen Ceril earlier. He took down three huge Ursa like it was nothing." Yang told her team.

"Yeah, watching him fight was kinda terrifying, but I still got video of it." Blake said as she showed the rest of her team the video.

"Hey, why'd ya do that?!" Ceril said a bit annoyed.

Blake smiled at him without answering. Ceril noticed that Blake's bow suddenly twitched and he started watching it as nonchalantly as possible to see if it did again. On the video, Ceril has just pulled out his gun and when he shot it everyone but Blake cringes at how accurate he is. Ceril noticed that when he shot his gun in the video her bow twitched again.

"Blake, can you come with me for a bit, I wanna talk." Ceril said as he got up and opened the door and looked back at her.

"Uh sure, what about?" Blake asked.

"How about we talk somewhere away from prying ears." He said as he looked at her team.

"Okay."

(Three minutes later by the fountain)

"So, are you?" Ceril asked Blake after he had been looking at her for awhile.

"Huh what are you asking?"

"Are you Faunus? Cause I've never seen a twitching bow before." He asked.

After a bit of silence Blake sighed in defeat. "Yang was right, you are to smart for your own good." She stated.

"So you are. Now on to my next question. Why? Why hide yourself in plain sight?" Ceril asked, honestly curious.

Blake reached up and pulled her bow off revealing black cat ears. "Why hide this? Cause I don't want to be judged on my physical appearance instead of my character." She said.

"Do you honestly think that I would let someone go off on you because you are a Faunus. If anyone tried to do anything to anyone just because of there race they would end up seeing my angry side." Ceril said as he scowled darkly, then lightened up. "Just know that if anyone gives you a hard time for being you, just know I'll be here for you."

Blake looked at him eyes shining, but when he catches her staring at him she looks down quickly and blushes heavily. "Alright let's go back to the dorm." Ceril said. As they stopped in front of Team RWBY's door, Blake looked up at him.

"Thank you Ceril." Blake said, then did something that surprised him for the first time that day. Blake walked up to him and, hopping slightly, kissed him on the cheek. She then went into her room and leaned against the door.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all looked at her as Yang asked, "Sooo. . . . ."

Ceril was about to fall asleep when he heard Yang and Ruby yell. "Whaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

'Oh boy.' Ceril thought as he drifted off to sleep.

As Ceril woke up he looked around his room. 'Yep, yesterday did happen which also means. . .' Ceril thought as he touched his cheek. "Well time to get ready." He said to himself as he looked at the clock. As he got ready he started singing his favorite song, the song he would fight to, This Will Be The Day.

"They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder,

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware if the dark returns.

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.

Day and night will sever.

Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.

We are lightning.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

and victory is in a simple soul."

As he finished he turned around to see Blake and Yang staring at him. And they both had slight blushes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You never told us you can sing." Yang said still awestruck at Ceril's singing. "Oh let's start a band." Yang said snapping out of it.

"Ya know that doesn't sound to bad. We would need to get a guitarists, a bass player, a singer and a drummer." Ceril said. "I could do one of the guitars, Ice Queen in the other room could be the singer-"

"Whaaaaa!! Why her?" Yang said.

"Well if you have ever heard her sing, her voice isn't half bad." Ceril said.

"Guys I hate to interrupt but it 8:55 and classes start at 9:00." Blake said.

"Crap alright see you guys in class." Ceril said as he took off down the hall. His first class was with Professor Port and he really hoped that it wasn't as boring as he had heard. When he got to the class, he looked at the seats, then he saw Yang waving him over. Confused he walked over to them and sat next to Yang and Blake.

"What took you so long?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"You getting here before me should not have been possible. I left before you." Ceril said.

"I've learned just not to question these things." Yang said.

"Hmm. . . ." Port coughed, bringing attention back to him. "A huntsman is vigilant, tactical, and above all else noble. Who here thinks they have these qualities?" Port asked them.

Weiss's hand shot up as Ceril lazily raised his.

"It seems we have two people who think they have these qualities. Alright quickly grab your weapons." Port told them.

Ceril pulled out his cylinder and turned to Ruby. "What should I use this time, Rubes?" He asked her.

"Oooooh do a serrated greatsword!!!" Ruby squealed, excited she was picking his weapon.

"Okay serrated greatsword coming up." He said as he closed his eyes, concentrating. As his hands started to glow, he pressed the button on the cylinder. As the glow intensified everyone shielded their faces, and the light dissipated everyone saw Ceril had the exact weapon Ruby had described in his hands(Think of a daedric greatsword from skyrim). He then pulled out his pistol, Crashing Wave, twirling it in his hand. "Okay I'm ready."

Weiss pulled out her weapon, Myrtenaster, which was a rapier with which dust could be used as well. Ceril stood off to the side to let Weiss show the class and Professor Port what she could do.

"Are you ready?" Port asked. Weiss nodded and Port swung his weapon down on a cage nobody had noticed until then. Out of it came a boarbatusk, it's curved tusks showing it had been around a while. Weiss charged it, aiming to pierce its head with her rapier. The Grimm had other ideas as it just knocked the weapon away and charged her. Weiss barely jumped out of its way in time to avoid getting shredded.

"Don't you think you should help her?" Port asked Ceril, who just shook his head.

"She wanted to prove herself. If I interfere now, how is she supposed to do that?" Ceril said simply.

Weiss meanwhile, had gotten her weapon and was trying to pierce its armor, to no avail.

"Weiss, go for its belly. It's not armored there." Ruby said to the girl in white.

"Shut up and let me focus." Weiss snapped.

Ceril frowned at this. 'Seems that Weiss still hasn't learned her lesson yet.' Even though Weiss snapped at Ruby she listened, creating a glyph underneath the Grimm, propelling it into the air. She follows that up by launching herself up and stabbed it through its stomach.

"Nicely done Weiss it seems we might be in the presence of a true huntress. Now Ceril your turn and I did watch your initiation so now we are going to move class outside." Port said making Ceril curious as to what he had in store for him.

(Outside on Beacon cliff)

"Alright, everyone, I have gotten permission from Ospin to allow Ceril to fight Emerald Forests very own death stalker." Port announced.

Everyone in the class shuddered at the mention of the A-class Grimm. It was a Grimm that even professional hunter weren't to thrilled to have to face. Which made Ceril's reaction a little odd. When he heard he was facing a death stalker, he started grinning.

"Alright time to have some fun then." He said as he pulled out his scroll and turn on his music.

(Indestructible by disturbed)

A huge crash sounded in the forest as Ceril got ready. Next thing he knew he was confronted by a massive 30ft. long scorpion.

"Let's get this started." Ceril said as he drew his sword its edges starting to glow. Farther away Blake pulled out her scroll and started recording. On the other side of the class, team BEAD looked on in interest, especially their leader.

Ceril started by pulling out his gun and firing three rounds at the Grimm which just bounced off. 'Mental note armor to strong for gun.' The death stalker roared in agitation, charging. Ceril charged as well, deflecting a pincer, dodge the Grimm's stinger, jumped on top of its armored back and went to town slashing at its face. Ceril then hopped off seeing that wasn't working, and decided it was time to use one of his special moves. He summoned water to one of his hands and coated his blade with it, and froze it. Looking at his now element strengthened blade, he charged the death stalker again, this time going for the legs of the Grimm. He ducked under the left pincer and slashed at the Grimm's legs. The first leg he hit froze and it shattered under the Grimm's weight, the second leg he missed, giving the Grimm time to recover. Ceril at this point was getting angry, which didn't happen often, for good reason. Ceril stabbed his blade into the ground turning the ground and plant life around him for about a mile into ice. He then pulled a another cylinder and his gun, holding the cylinder to the pistols grip. Hitting the button on the cylinder his gun and the cylinder started glowing like his sword did, and when the glow disappeared he had a massive blue sniper that one five inch long round that had a pure white aura.

"Now look what you've done. You went and made me bring out my Heaven's Torment." Ceril said to the Grimm. He then aimed the rifle at the Grimm's face and fired. Ceril then just walked away relaxing.

"What are you doing Ceril that thing is-" Yang started yelling at him when everyone heard a sick ripping noise like flesh being torn apart. She looked back at the Grimm to see a hole slowly appear in its face going all the way through it. The Grimm then collapsed, dead. Everyone was in shock, even Port, he had never seen a single hunter take down a death stalker.

Serene just looked at Ceril as if he had done something normal. "Well it looks as though you haven't lost your touch, Ceril." She said smiling making her team look at her with confused expressions. "I'll explain later back at the room." She said catching their expressions.

Yang ran up to Ceril, looked at him, and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"For making me worry so much about you." Yang said tearing up.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Ceril said, hugging Yang, who just nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Come on let's head back to Beacon." He said as led her towards the school. Yang stopped suddenly and looked down.

"Ummm, can I tell you something?" Yang asked as she started blushing.

"Uh, I guess." Ceril said.

"Um, l, uh, I-" Yang stuttered her words out.

"Heh if you aren't okay with telling me what you wanted to talk about, we can talk about it later if-" Ceril started saying when Yang glared at him. "Sorry."

"I need to say this now or I won't be able to later, I've never had to do this myself before it was always others coming to me, and, and you might be taken by then." Yang said but by the end of her sentence her voice was almost impossible to hear herself.

"Um what was that last part?"

"Okay, Ceril, I like you a lot and would like to start dating." Yang said shutting her eyes, scared at what he might say.

"Um, I don't know what to say. Can I have till the end of classes to think on this, Yang?" Ceril asked still dumbstruck at the statement.

"Yeah that's fine. Go ahead."

"Alright, now can we head back to Beacon? We still have more classes." Ceril ask.

"Fine, let's go surfer boy." Yang said, making Ceril raise his eyebrow.


	5. Humiliations(for Cardin) and Secrets

**Hey everyone, it's me grimmmlord and I'm here to answer some questions I got.**

 **Unknownuser2: Yes it will be a harem of sorts but not till later. I will start adding a list to the stories of who is in the harem at the time.**

 **AidinPryde: Yes I will be going over his backstory, I just have to get it worked out to fit.**

 **Also in a couple of chapters I'm going to greatly drift off the main story but things will be normal by the the time I get to the Vytal festival. Now on to the story.**

Team RWBY's next class was history with professor Oobleck, though he preferred dr. Oobleck. During the class, Oobleck raced back and forth in front of the chalkboard talking at a rate that only a few students could keep up with.

"So can anyone tell me what was the turning point in the Faunus war?" Oobleck asked the class.

No surprise to anyone, Weiss answered. "The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said.

"I still don't get why they named it that." Ceril whispered to Yang. Yang just smiled knowingly.

"Yes the Battle of Fort Castle ended up being a major loss for the human army during the Faunus war. Can anyone tell me why that was." Oobleck asked.

At that moment Ceril was less interested in the class than he was in keeping Cardin from messing with Jaune. As Cardin was preparing a paper "football" to hit Jaune with Ceril shoot a small but somewhat powerful ball of water to hit his hand. Cardin yelped when it hit him and drew Oobleck's attention.

"Ah Mr. Winchester participating finally? So why did the army of General Strongarm lose?"

"Maybe because animals are easier to train than soldiers." Cardin answered with a snort.

"Incorrect anyone else."

"Yeah." Ceril spoke up. "Faunus have better senses than humans such as better hearing, smell, and sight. Another one is that most if not all Faunus have night vision." He said then looked at Blake and nodded to her to continue.

Blake smiled, which rarely happens, and picked up where Ceril left off. "The General thought he sneak up on the Faunus army in the middle of the night and take them by surprise but that only worked momentarily because the Faunus were able to counterattack and had an advantage over the humans, there sight. Maybe if he had done his home when he was younger he would have know." Blake said eyeing Cardin as she said the last part.

"You wanna say something Belladonna?" Said Cardin.

"Pretty sure she just did, or are you slow on the up take?" Ceril said with a smirk. Blake just chuckled, both Ruby and Yang started giggling, and Weiss just smirked.

"Alright everyone that's enough." The bell rings. "Okay, Mr. Winchester I want a four page report on what we just talked about by Friday. Class dismissed." Oobleck said.

Blake and Ceril shared a chuckle before leaving the classroom. As Ceril felt a hand grab his collar. "Hey Cardin buddy come to wish me luck for combat class?" Ceril said with a grin.

"Fuck you I came to get even." Cardin said with a growl, grabbing Ceril by his shirt collar.

"You might want to wait then." Ceril said looking behind Cardin to see Ospin standing there watching.

"Why would I do that?" Scoffed Cardin.

"Because if you did get even with Mr. Wake right now Mr. Winchester, you would be breaking several school rules in front of one of your headmasters." Ospin stated matter of factly from behind Cardin, who in turn cringed slightly before letting go of Ceril. "Now if you want to settle this dispute in the training room then be my guest."

"Come on Cardin, you can wait till then, right?" Ceril said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Fine, but you're a deadman." Cardin said, finally leaving.

"Thanks professor."

"No problem now on to your next class." Ospin said.

"So who would like to spar first?" Goodwitch asked.

"I would."

"Okay Ceril who would you like to spar with?" Glynda asked as she thought 'Not that it matters.'

"Cardin." Ceril said with a sly grin on his face.

"Okay, first match today will be Ceril Wake vs Cardin Winchester. May Oum have mercy on you, Mr. Winchester" Goodwitch said, the last part to herself.

"Hey Ruby, what kinda weapon should I use?" Ceril called over his shoulder.

"Oh oh oh a scythe!" Ruby said.

"Alright will do." Ceril said as he made his weapon a seven foot long scythe with a three foot long curved serrated blade that glowed a navy blue. It looked as if it were a massive fang of an animal. Ceril swung it around and twirled it like he had been using the weapon his entire life.

"Well seems like I'm a little rusty but I should be fine." Ceril said nonchalantly.

"Are the combatants ready." Glynda asked them. Ceril just looked at her, while Cardin raised his mace in response. "Begin."

Cardin charged Ceril to try and get a close range advantage, which would've been a good idea, if he had taken into account that Ceril wasn't a newbie. As he charged, Ceril sidestep his first swing and pushed him away. "Is that the best you got Cardin?" Ceril asked. "Hey, Ms. Goodwitch, do I have to use a weapon or can I just use my hands?" He said looking at Glynda who had a slight smirk on her face.

"Nope, not today. Maybe next time." Glynda replied.

Ceril just shrugged at her answer and turned his attention back to Cardin. "Okay, how do you want me to beat you, do you want it to look like you had a chance or just destroy you out right?" He asked him.

Cardin's answer was to charge Ceril while yelling. "Okay, time to destroy." As Cardin swung his mace at Ceril, Ceril hooked Cardin's mace-head with his scythe and tossed it away, while simultaneously hitting Cardin across the chest flinging him out of the sparring ring.

"Well that was boring, he wasn't much of a fight." Ceril commented with a cheesy grin.

"Hey Blake, we need to talk." Ceril said jogging up to the Faunus.

"What about?" Blake replied.

"We need to to let teams JNPR, RWBY, and BEAD know our secrets, well at least I do, if you aren't ready I won't push." Ceril said seriously. He watched his friend carefully for any reactions to what he had just said.

"Fine, when are we doing this then?" Blake said surprising Ceril.

"We'll be doing it after class on the roof." Ceril said. "I'll let everyone know to meet us up there." Ceril pulled out his scroll.

'Meet Blake and I after class on the roof of the dorm building' Ceril sent the message to the three teams. It was time he started to trust the people around him.

Classes had seemed to drag on for ever today. Ports class was boring as normal. Ooblecks class wasn't to different. Goodwitch's class was boring again but that was because no one would spar with him. He had been tempted to challenge Ms. Goodwitch to spar but the last time they spared, well there wasn't much left of the area. Sprouts class was fine but uneventful.

"Hey Ceril." Blake said coming on to the roof.

"Hey how was your day, cause mine was boring as hell."

"Fine, boring as well"

A few seconds went by in awkward silence. Which was interrupted loudly by Ruby.

"So what did you guys want to tell us." Ruby said as the rest of the team walked onto the roof.

"Hold on Rubes the others aren't here yet." Ceril said.

A few minutes later, teams RUBY, JNPR, and BEAD were assembled on the roof.

"Okay as you all know I'm Ceril Wake, and the one next to me is Blake Belladonna. There are a few things we feel that we need to share with you if we are going to work with you guys. Blake do you want to go first? Or should I."

"You go first."

"Alright so a little background which will start off what I want to tell you guys. Ruby and Yang know some of this because they pestered it out of me. So as you guys know, I have no memory about my life past the last three years. From what I've been told, three years ago an explosion happened outside of the auditorium, and when they looked outside the building there was a crater with me inside. After I woke up in the infirmary I was told that Goodwitch would be acting as my caretaker. After a few months they started testing and training me to the point where I can now beat Ms. Goodwitch in combat. Oh and my weapons are experimental and the only ones not to explode when used. K there's mine, Blake your turn."

"Okay. . . . ." She said. Blake shuffled uncomfortably where she stood not knowing how to start.

"Hey the visual is probably your best bet." Ceril whispered.

Nodding Blake reached up and began untying her bow. When she moved her hands away, she reveal two black cat ears. "So everyone my little secret is that I'm a Faunus and was apart of the White Fang when it was mainly peaceful."

"That was what we wanted to tell you guys." Ceril said.

"Ceril you forgot something." Serene said.

"And what was it that I missed?"

Serene looked him in the eye and said "You're a dragon Faunus."

Everyone stopped looking at Blake and started looking at Ceril when she made the claim that Ceril was, not just any Faunus, a dragon Faunus.

"I thought they where extinct?" Weiss asked.

"They aren't and I'm not the only one. Most of the time a person who is a dragon Faunus doesn't know until its, one, unlock through a painful experience. That experience can be physical, emotional, or mental." Ceril said gloomily. "Or two revealed by someone else, usually another dragon Faunus."

"Wait how do you know that." Blake asked.

"She uncovered some unpleasant memories with her statement. But then again the only way she would know is if she was one, right Serene." Ceril glared at the girl in question. As he looked at her, a pair of sapphire blue dragon wings came out of his back tearing through his clothes, making his shirt useless, and making a few of the girls blush heavily.

Serene looked at the wings in recognition and unzipped two slots in her jacket, then two blood red dragon wings unfurled from her back. "How much do you remember, Ceril?"

"How to sense others, unawoken, and how to use my secondary semblance." Ceril replied, then perked up and looked at Yang and Ruby. "Now I know why I felt drawn to you two."

"Why were you drawn to them? You don't mean that they are. . . ."

"That's exactly what I mean Serene and yes they are and the fact that ruby has silver eyes means she could be the only one left we know of."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

"I'll explain in your room, just give me a sec to talk to Serene alright."

After everyone had gone down to their rooms Ceril quickly turned on Serene and punched her, hard.

"If you did that for any other reason than what I think you did that for, you would have lost a wing instead. You know that we agreed not to speak a word of that to anyone." Ceril said angrily at Serene.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again." Serene said guiltily.

"Don't worry but I wanted to get your opinion on something I've been dreaming lately."

"Okay what is it?"

"The dream starts off in a forest with me surrounded..."

(Ten minutes later)

"At the end I up being overrun by the Grimm and when I'm almost dead I hear her say something to me but all I can make out is 'Salem.'" Ceril finished.

"And how often does this dream reoccur?" Serene asked.

"Every other day."

"It sounds more like a memory than a dream...we need talk to Ospin."

"No need, Ospin you can come out, I know your there." Ceril called out.

"I need to know how are you able to sense me some day." Ospin said with a sigh.

"Well you smell of coffee so it's easy." Ceril said with grin.

"So you said something about this woman mentioning the word Salem, what did she look like?"

"Deathly pale white skin, white hair, and eyes like a Grimm but she also had these weird black veins in her skin."

"Ceril do not mention any of this to anyone other than Ms. Goodwitch and I. Serene is the exception since she is of your kind." Ospin said nodding to the dragon wings on her back.

"Understood, but what about Ruby and Yang?"

"What about them?" Ospin asked.

"They are dragon Faunus, unawoken, but still dragons and Ruby's dragon type is going to be extraordinary because of her silver eyes." Ceril explained.

"Hmmm, tell them what you must but nothing more." Ospin said.

"Understood."

(In team RWBY's room)

"So how long have you known you were a Faunus and why did you keep it a secret?" Weiss said the minute Ceril walked in the room.

"Wait what? You know what we'll come back to that. I need Yang and Ruby to come with me there are some things that they need to know and then it's up to them to tell you." Ceril said.

"Um, okay?" Ruby said with a confused look at Yang.

(a few minutes later)

"So what did you want to talk about with us, Ceril?" Yang asked.

"Okay so remember I said I could sense other dragon Faunus," the two girls nodded their heads, "okay don't freak but you two are unawoken dragon Faunus, and I can awaken your dragon traits, but only if you allow me to."

"Alright let's do this.""Sure why not, I wonder what element I am." They said instantly.

"Okay first off, Ruby your silver eyes will be coming into play for the awakening, so your element could be anything. Yang you're gonna be a fire dragon. And before you ask, I'm a water spirit dragon, Serene is a blood dragon." Ceril says to them.

"How do you know that I'll be a fire dragon?" Asked Yang.

"One your personality says a lot, two your primary semblance, which just so happens to light you on fire." Ceril explained.

"Makes sense, but what about me, why is my element undetermined?" Ruby asked.

"Because the power behind your silver eyes. From what I can glean from my old memories those who have had silver eyes but were dragon Faunus either were had control over multiple elements or were light dragons, the strongest of are kind. There is one other possibility but it only happened with the first silver eyed dragon and he was a purple dragon, a legendary kind that could control every element, even shadow."

"I guess I can hope, so where are we going to do this?" Ruby asked.

"I'll find out." Ceril said pulling out his scroll.

Ospin was very intrigued. He had previously thought that the dragon Faunus were extinct. Appears that they had been hiding themselves in plain sight. As the headmaster was thinking his scroll went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi professor can I use the training arena in private for a bit I'm going to awaken Ruby and Yang. They have given their consent, now we just need a safe but large area to do it. Awakening them will activate their dragon semblance." Ceril said.

"That is fine, but what is a dragon semblance?" Ospin asked.

"It gives us the ability to turn into a fully grown dragon, which is about 25 to 45 feet depending on the element."

"Understood and I will allow it."

"Alright we have the headmasters approval to go and use the training arena for your guys awakening." Ceril said.

"Nice, let's get over there." Yang said.

A few minutes later they were in the arena. Ceril took off his shirt so he wouldn't tear it apart again. Yang and Ruby couldn't help but blush at their topless companion.

"Alright so when awaken you automatically unlock your dragon semblance." Ceril explain to them. "So I'll show you what that looks like, and please for the love of Oum don't freak out."

""Okay."" They replied.

Ceril then brought out his wings and concentrated on his dragon form. From the girls point of view it looked like he was just standing there, then they noticed that he had gained a blue glow around himself. As they watched it slowly got brighter and brighter until they could no longer look at him. Then it stopped and in place of where Ceril was standing and ocean blue blue dragon sat staring at them with what looked to be a grin. Then he changed back to his human form.

"So who wants to go first?" Ceril said with a smile.


	6. Dragons Unleashed

**Hey it's Grimmmlord everyone, so as I promised last time here is the list for the harem:**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Serene**

 **Alright there are the current harem members. Now on to the chapter.**

"I do." Yang said immediately.

"Okay look deep inside yourself, find the thing that makes you, you." Ceril instructed.

"Okay got it." Yang said after awhile.

"Okay, now imagine using that to make an armor of sorts in the form of a dragon." Ceril instructed.

As Yang concentrated, she started develop a glow around her not unlike Ceril's, except it was golden in color. And it was steadily gaining power. Suddenly a pair of yellow and red wings sprouted from her back, then the glow got to be to much making everyone cover their eyes. Then in a sudden flash of light a yellow and red dragon sat there with an obvious grin on its face. Yang's dragon form was roughly 35 ft. long from tail tip to snout. And if you looked closely you could see waves of heat coming off of her scales.

"Alright now to change back now that you've awaken should be easy. Try imagining you shedding that armor someway." Ceril said to Yang. Who for some reason had a certain mischievous glint in her eyes. And before Ceril could react, Yang swiped her tongue across his face. In response to this Ceril just stood there, a blush starting to form because he new that technically, Yang had just kissed him. And in a flare of fire Yangs dragon form vanished, leaving Yang in its spot, still with dragon wings.

"Um Yang you do know what you just did right?" Ceril asked.

"Mhm." Yang said, blushing profusely.

"Okay as long as you know. Alright Ruby your turn now." Ceril said turning to Ruby, still a bit red. She repeated the steps and she became a stunning silver dragon with red tipped claws, spines, and wings, and her dragon form was relatively small, only 26 ft. long. When she became human again her dragon form vanished in a flurry of rose petals, leaving Ruby with her dragon wings on her back.

"So what kind of dragon am I?" Ruby asked Ceril.

"You're a silver light dragon, a dragon known as the queen of dragons. When you are nearby other dragons, you boost every aspect of them slightly." Ceril said in awe slightly.

"Woah, that's awesome." Yang and Ruby said at the same time causing them to start giggling at each other.

"Yes it is, the thing is you only boost them depending on your own strength so right now, you don't provide us with much of a boost." Ceril said.

"So I have to train, okay that shouldn't be hard at-" Ruby started.

"As a dragon and it takes weeks I'm gonna get Ospin to let me train you and your team." Ceril said.

"Oh, okay never mind and wait why are you training us instead of someone else." Ruby asked.

"Because I can beat Professor Goodwitch in a battle with her using her full strength." Ceril said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay." was all they said.

Ceril walked away a little so he could talk to Ospin.

"Yes."

"Hey Prof I would like to take teams RWBY, JNPR, and BEAD on a four week long training trip. Would that be cool."

"I don't see why not. Where would you take them?"

"To an old island that is uninhabited and has been used by dragon Faunus as their training grounds for centuries."

"Alright you have my permission with one request."

"And that is?"

"You bring Glynda with you."

"That's fine I need to tell her anyways what I am."

"I already know Ceril." Came Glynda's voice through the scroll. "And I don't care."

"Really I thought you would be the most affected by this."

"I'm fine."

"So when would you like to leave." Ospin asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Serene and I will fly us there." Ceril said. "Can you have all the teams come to the arena by the way."

"Okay see you tomorrow Ceril." Glynda said.

"K see ya."

He closed his scroll and turned to the girls who were chatting about each other's wings. He told them that teams JNPR and BEAD along with Blake and Weiss were on their way to the arena. Ceril then showed them how to hide their wings. After all their wings were hidden, the two other members walked into the arena. Blake immediately sensed something was different about her partner and team leader.

"Um why did Ospin tell us to come here Ceril?" Asked Blake. "And why do Yang and Ruby seem different?"

"Just hold on we are going to answer your questions but we need to wait for the others." Ceril said.

"Who else is supposed to be here?"

"Us."

Everyone turn to see teams JNPR and BEAD walking into the arena. Serene and Ceril nodded to each other slightly in acknowledgement. The other two teams joined Blake and Weiss standing in front of the others.

"Alright so you guys already know I'm a dragon Faunus, but the one thing I didn't show you is my dragon semblance. So before that though Serene, we have two new fellow awakened and starting tomorrow all three teams here and me, are going to be going on a trip to a secluded island for training. Accompanying us will be Ms. Goodwitch. So, now for what I'm going to show you guys, and please don't freak out." Ceril said to them as he brought out his wings and started to glow again.

Serene saw this and quickly said, "Everyone cover your eyes."

As everyone covered their eyes in some way, light flashed from Ceril and in his place was a 30 ft. long dragon that was ocean blue in color but his tail faded into a sky blue.

Then something happened that no one was ready for, they heard Ceril's voice in their heads. 'Serene you need to show them yours as well.' Ceril 'said' to Serene.

"Fine." Serene said then brought out her wings and a dark red mist began to form around Serene as she concentrated. The mist then began to grow in size and when it dispersed a 40 ft. long blood red dragon sat there looking at them. Serene looked at Ceril and smacked him with her tail playfully, causing everyone to chuckle a little.

'Tomorrow we will be giving you guys a lift to our training island and there we will be training for four weeks. Bring swimwear because Saturday's are break days and you will be allowed to relax.' Ceril told them.

'My team and team JNPR will ride on my back and team RWBY and Ms. Goodwitch will ride on Ceril's back.' Serene finished. Then she and Ceril changed back and everyone went to there rooms to get ready for then next four weeks.

"Is everyone ready? Got what you need?" Everyone nodded. "Everyone mount up. We are leaving." Ceril said. Then Serene and him activated their dragon forms and everyone got on their backs. 'Everyone hold on it's gonna be rough taking off.' Ceril said into the groups minds.

"So you had said take off would be rough, I thought I was going to end up splattered on the pavement below Beacon." Glynda said to Ceril so the others couldn't here her.

Ceril's mouth curled slightly at her comment as looked back at her. He then decided to speak directly into her mind. 'Glynda, I appreciate how calmly you are taking this whole situation and that it hasn't ruined the relationship between us. Who knows maybe we can be closer, since dragons age slower than other species.' Ceril said to her.

'Well maybe we can, how old are you anyways Ceril?' Glynda asked with her mind.

'Um I'm 35 years old. You?'

'39, why?'

'You look good for 39. Like really good.'

'Thank you Ceril, I appreciate the compliment.' Glynda said hoping that none of the students behind her noticed anything, such as the deep blush that was on her face, or her ears reddening.

'Alright everyone we are five minutes from the island get ready to land. And we are having you jump by the way.'

"Wait what why?!" Yang asked.

'Well this isn't much different from initiation so it shouldn't be to hard.' Ceril said back.

'Just try not to hit any birds on your way down.' Serene said playfully, looking at Ruby.

"Birdy. . . . ." Ruby said.

'Go!!' Ceril said.

After he said that everyone jumped off. Or in Ruby's case, fell off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Ruby screamed as she fell.

Ceril then dove after her to make sure she didn't die. As he dived he watched her right herself and unfurl her wings and glide the rest of the way down. Yang saw this and followed suit. Weiss used her glyphs to slow her descent, Blake used a couple clones to slow herself down then hooked her weapon on a tree. Ceril decided to hover slightly above the ground while Glynda use his tail as a ramp to the ground. After she was off he landed and changed back to his human form.

"Is everyone alright?" Ceril asked when everyone had gathered in the main clearing that they would be using while on the island.

"Other than my hair being slightly messed with I'm fine." Yang growled slightly, glaring at Ceril. Ceril then found the ground very interesting under her stare.

"Anything else." Glynda asked.

"Okay everyone, the next week are going to be rough, and I won't be going easy on any of you. Yang, Ruby, you will be getting training from Serene and I the first two weeks. Everyone else Glynda will be training you during that time. The last two weeks will be spent learning how to fight with us when using our dragon forms. Alright let's get started." Ceril said to everyone.


End file.
